Watashi wa Anata o Mitsukeru
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Ciel is a newborn cat demon, or should I say kitten. His mate, Sebastian took him to the human world for the first time, and something goes wrong. When Sebastian wasn't around Ciel gets kidnapped. Will he ever find Ciel? OOC, Sebaciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey guys I got this idea from the story "The Circus Macabre" written by, OscarWilde. I love there stories, but I'm trying not to take any of your ideas or anything like that, I'm just using the circus idea, anyways you people should go and read it if you haven't, we'll enough with all of my rambling, so I'll start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Yana Toboso does**

**Summary: Ciel is a young demon who is going to the human world for the first time with his mate, Sebastian, but something goes wrong while they're there, Ciel is kidnapped while Sebastian is gone and is taken to a circus. Will Sebastian ever find his we'lllove again?**

**.**

**.**

"come on Sebastian, lets go already,"a boy with navy blue hair and ocean blue eyes tapped his foot and made his cat ears twitch with annoyance,"hold on Ciel, we'll leave soon,"another man with dark black hair and crimson eyes walked outside to where Ciel was waiting, these two people are Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis, but you really can't call them human, since they are demons, yes, real demons. Sebastian is a raven demon while Ciel is a cat or should I say kitten, since he is only a newborn demon.

Sebastian took Ciel's hand and led him to the gates that seperated hell from the human world,"who goes there,"two guards blocked the gate with there spears, Ciel whimpered and hid behind Sebastian, Sebastian pet Ciel's head and reassured him that everything was going to be okay,"it's me Sebastian Lucifer Michealis, one of the generals of satans army,"Sebastian said,"you may pass,"the guards saluted and let him pass,"lets go my little kitten,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded and held onto Sebastian's hand tightly as his ears flattened against his head and his tail drooped as he passed the two guards, one of them looked at him and smiled, the guard rubbed Ciel's ears, making him mew happily,"this is your first time,"he asked, Ciel shyly nodded, the man chuckled and put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair making Ciel giggle and make his ears perk up and his tail start wagging, he gently nudged the kitten off and waved to him, Ciel smiled and waved back as he ran to catch up with Sebastian.

Once they got to the human world, Sebastian took him to his favorite country, Europe. He took Ciel to London, England, Sebastian opened his wings and flew all the way there holding Ciel in his arms, since the young kitten hasn't grown his wings yet, once they landed in England, Sebastian got on one knee in front of Ciel,"okay kitten, since this is your first time being here, you need to know that most people don't like demons, so you'll have to be careful of who you're around, okay love,"Sebastian said,"okay Sebastian-sama,"Ciel happily took Sebastian's hand as the two walked into the city, the first thing they did was ask someone where the nearest hotel was,"excuse miss,"Sebastian said, a lady with golden blonde hair and blue eyes turned towar the duo,"yes, do you need something,"she asked,"yes, do you know where the nearest hotel is,"Sebastian asked,"it's downs few blocks, then you make a right,"she said,"thank you miss," "Rachel, it's nice to meet you,"she said,"I'm Sebastian and this is my younger brother Ciel,"Sebastian said.

Ciel looked at the woman, gasped and hid behind Sebastian,"go on kitten, there's nothing to be scared of,"Sebastian said,"yeah, I won't bite,"Rachel smiled, Ciel slowly came from behind Sebastian looking down at his feet,"awww, you're a cute little one,"Rachel said as she pet his head, Ciel slowly started to perk up, he smiled at Rachel,"well it was nice to meet you Rachel, come along Ciel,"Sebastian said,"okay Sebastian-sama,"Ciel followed behind him. They walked a couple blocks and came to this really nice hotel, once they entered Sebastian told Ciel to sit somewhere while he got the key cards for the hotel room,"come on Ciel, I got the cards for the room,"Sebastian said, Ciel got up and they walked to the room, they saw that the room had one bed, but they didn't care since they always slept together. Sebastian walked to the bed and lied on it, Ciel climbed on it to and lied his head under Sebastian's neck,"promise that you'll stay by me,"Ciel said,"i will always be there kitten,"Sebastian said,"and if I'm gone,"Ciel asked,"I'll find you no matter what may happen,"Sebastian replied,"and if I'm scared,"Ciel nuzzled into Sebastian,"don't worry kitten I'm here,"Sebastian wrapped his wings around both of them.

Ciel loved the warmth from Sebastian's feathers, whenever they slept Sebastian would keep him warm with his wings,"Sebastian,"Ciel said,"yes kitten,"Sebastian asked,"can I go outside,"Ciel asked,"you can, but be careful, okay,"Sebastian worriedly, Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian's cheek before he left. Sebastian knew that Ciel could take care of himself, but he was always so worried about the young fledgling.

Ciel happily ran outside and looked around, a bunch of people were walking in and out of stores holding bags. Ciel simply ignored them and continued on his walk, when a sound suddenly caught his attention, he turned and saw a kitten with some of its litter mates walking around. Ciel smiled and picked one up, the kitten in his hands mewed happily and licked his nose. Ciel let out a small giggle when the rest of them started to play and pawed at his leg to get him to join. Ciel was careful as he used his hands to play with the kittens.

Suddenly a dark figure snuck up behind Ciel, he could sense someone behind him so Ciel turned around, his ears flattened against his head and his tail went between his legs as he started to back away from fear. Ciel managed to let out a cry beforethe bag covered him and everything went black.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian was lying in bed with his eyes closed, but they suddenly snapped open when he heard a voice in his head,'_Sebastian_!,'he could tell that was Ciel's voice and that something had happened to him. Sebastian quickly rushed out of the room and into the streets of London, Sebastian followed Ciel's scent until he stopped next to a bunch of scared kittens, he could smell another scent that he didn't recognize mixed with Ciel's, he knew that could only mean one thing, Ciel had been kidnapped. Sebastian called out Ciel's name hoping he would here it and reply back._  
_

When Ciel woke up everything was dark and it was cold, he tried to back away into a corner and wrap his tail around himself to keep him warm. Suddenly someone removed what was making it so dark and he saw that he was trapped in a cage, bad memories of when he was trapped in a cage and tortured came to his head. Ciel tried to calm himself down by thinking of Sebastian, who saved him from the awful torture. His cage was set I front of a man who looked a lot like Sebastian, but this man had golden eyes and well kept hair unlike Sebastian's messy hair and he was also wearing thin framed glasses,"what is this you have brought me Bard,"the man asked,"this boy is part cat or something,"Bard said, Claude looked at the scared kitten in the cage and smirked,"this one will be interesting, good work Bard,"he said,"thank you mister Faustus,"Bard said as he left,"you're probably wondering where you are,"he said,"I'm Claude Faustus, the ring master of this circus and your master, understand,"Claude asked, when Ciel didn't answer Claude got a whip and whipped it at the cage, Ciel whimpered and started to shiver in fear,"I said understand,"Claude repeated,"y-yes,"Ciel stuttered,"yes what?,"Claude asked,"y-yes master,"Ciel whimpered,"good, now come out we have a show to do,"Claude unlocked the cage and let Ciel crawl out. Claude roughly grabbed the boy by his collar and dragged him to the tent."put these on,"Claude threw some clothes at Ciel. Ciel didn't want any new clothes since Sebastian bought them, but he didn't want to be punished again so he put them on,"take off the necklace too,"Claude said, Ciel gasped and put his hand over the blue gem,"no...Sebastian-sama gave this to me, it was a family relic,"Ciel said,"I don't care now give it,"Claude whipped at the fledgling, Ciel didn't care if he got hit a million times, he wouldn't give it to anyone.

Claude reached for the necklace, Ciel turned and bit his hand, Ciel ran to a wall and sat against it. At this time Ciel wished that he could grow wings like Sebastian so he could fly back home and have everything go back to normal, but Sebastian said he wouldn't get his true form for months. Claude stomped over and roughly picked Ciel up and dragged him out by his hand,"No! Let me go! No!,"Ciel cried,"shut up brat!,"Claude growled.

Claude let Ciel stand next to a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes, with fox ears and a tail that matched his hair,"you two stay here, while I get my outfit on,"Claude demanded, both boys nodded and stood there,"I'm Alois,"the boy said,"hi Alois, I'm Ciel, you're a kitsune right,"Ciel asked, Alois nodded,"and you're a neko,"Alois asked, Ciel nodded. While Claude was gone both boys continued to talk,"how did you get here Alois,"Ciel asked,"I was separated from my brother Luka and my mother Hannah, what happened to you,"Alois said,"I was outside wandering through London when someone snuck up on me and took me away from my mate Sebastian,"Ciel looked down, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. Alois put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him,"you'll see him again I bet, just like how I will see Luka and Hannah again,"Alois comforted him, Ciel smiled at Alois. Claude came back in the tent wearing a tail coat, a top hat and holding a cane with a skull on it,"go wait outside the tent until I call you out,"Claude said, both boys walked outside and saw more people out there,"hello, you must be new, says Oscar,"a boy with scales on his skin and white hair with green eyes said,"hello...Oscar?,"Ciel said,"no I'm Oscar, says Oscar,"the man pointed to the snake on his shoulder,"this is Snake, he uses his snakes to talk as you can see,"Alois said,"oh, hi Snake,"Ciel shook his hand,"and this is Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury, they're triplets and the acrobats of the circus,"Alois said,"what's so strange about them,"Ciel asked,"they're bat demons,"Alois said, Ciel gasped in amazement, he thought that Alois was the only demon,"nice to meet you,"the three said in unison,"hello Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, I'm Ciel,"he said.

Back in the tent it was pitch black, since it was nighttime. Claude watched as people entered the tent, the curtains to the entrance of the tent closed and everyone in the tent took there seats on the bleachers and waited for the show to start,"lady's and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, welcome to the starlight circus, but be warned what you may see might shock you,"Claude tossed the cane in the air and by the time it came down everything was shrouded in darkness. The multicolored lights flashed around the entire tent, there was a spot light on Snake, who didn't seem to care, the Triplets, who were standing on the high wire, and Ciel and Alois,"just copy my lead,"Alois got down and put his hands near Ciel's foot,"get on and do a flip when I launch you into the air toward the triplets,"Ciel nodded and backed away then ran at him, once Ciel steped on his hands he launched Ciel into the air, Alois jumped and landed on top of Timbers hands.

Ciel brought his knees to his chest and flipped throught the air and landed on Canterbury's hands and both boys waved there arms in the air and the crowd cheered, Ciel looked at Alois and smiled, Alois saw how happy Ciel looked and was proud of him. Alois turned into a fox with golden fur and jumped down, landing on his feet. Ciel knew what he was doing and jumped down head first and changed into his cat form on the way down and landed on Alois's back, standing on his hind legs as black feathers gently floated down. The crowd started in utter amazement and burst into applause. The boys turned back to there half human forms and bowed and all of them walked out of the tent.

"You were amazing Ciel,"Alois praised, he was confused to see Ciel sigh and jump to the top of the tent, balancing on the support beam, he let out sad filled inhuman cry into the night. Ciel cupped his hands together and when he opened them, there was a blue butterfly with little hints of black on the tip of its wings,"tell Sebastian, I miss him and scared,"Ciel held out his hands as he watched the butterfly fly off,"hey brat! Get down here!,"Claude shouted, Ciel looked down and saw Claude looking up at him. Ciel sighed and jumped down,"yes master,"Ciel asked,"it's time for bed, you'll be sleeping with Alois, got it,"Claude ordered, he nodded and Alois led him to his room.

Sebastian was sitting on a bench in a park with his hands covering his face,"I knew I should of went with him,"Sebastian said, soon a blue butterfly caught his attention, it landed on his finger and told him the message,"I really miss you Sebastian and I'm scared,"Sebastian watched as the butterfly disappeared, suddenly he heard a cry in the distance, he could tell that it was Ciel's since he heard it once. Sebastian ran back to the hotel and ruffled through Ciel's bag until he found what he was looking for, it was a stuffed rabbit with a top hat and an eyepatch connected to it. This was one of Ciel's most prized possession and wouldn't sleep without it. Sebastian whistled and a black raven perched on the windowsill, he wrote a note and connected it to the rabbits ear,"take this to Ciel,"the raven cawed and flew off with the rabbit in its talons.

Alois took Ciel to there tent and lent him some of his pajamas, Ciel took the bottom bunk on the bed while Alois took the top, but Ciel found out he couldn't sleep, suddenly a bird flew in and perched on his shoulder, the raven dropped the stuffed rabbit and flew away. Ciel looked at the toy and saw something was tied to its ear, he read the message and smiled as he held the stuffed animal close,"hey Ciel, where did you get that,"Alois asked,"it was a gift from Sebastian,"Ciel said,"well let's get some sleep,"Alois lied down and pulled the cover over himself. Ciel got under the covers and drifted off to sleep as he remembered the time Sebastian got him the doll.

**-Flashback-**

_Ciel and Sebastian were walking through town in hell when something in a store window caught his interest, Sebastian stopped and saw Ciel looking into a store. He walked to the window and saw a white bunny,"Sebastian can I have it please,"Ciel said,"I'm sorry Ciel, but I don't have enough for that right now,"Sebastian go on one knee and cupped the side of his face, Ciel looked down,"I-I understand, let's just go home,"Sebastian watched with a sad look as Ciel dragged his feet along the ground and his ears were flattened and his tail drooped. Sebastian looked into the shop and got an idea._

_Ciel was sitting on his bed sighing, when he heard the door open downstairs. He left his room and saw Sebastian standing at the front door hiding something behind his back,"Sebastian, where were you,"Ciel asked,"I was just out getting some things,"Sebastian smiled,"well I was getting worried, what are you hiding,"Ciel tried to see behind him,"it's a gift kitten,"Sebastian reached from behind his back and Ciel gasped when Sebastian gave him the bunny,"you got it, but I thought-" "I knew the person there and I got it for free,"Sebastian said, Ciel put the bunny down and hugged Sebastian,"I love you Sebastian-sama,"Ciel said,"I love you too, my little kitten."_

**-Flashback end-**

Ciel smiled at the memory as he snuggled closer to the toy and remembered what the note had said:

"don't worry kitten, I'll find you soon"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well that was the first chapter to my new story, so far this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope it was worth it, well guys that is all I had to say, and I guess I'll see you all next time in the next chapter of this story, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 moving**

**A/N:Hey guys back with another chapter of this story, so far it seems like you guys liked it and ill continue updating, well that's all I had to say for now, so I guess I'll start this chapter.**

**.**

**.**

_Ciel looked around and found himself in a completely pitch black room,"Alois, Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, Snake, where are you,"Ciel called, but he got no answer,"Ciel...,"a voice called to him, Ciel ran into the darkness toward the sound of the voice. Ciel stopped and tears started to form in his eyes,"Sebastian!,"Ciel ran into his arms and hugged him,"I'm so glad I found you,"Ciel said, Ciel looked up and gasped when he saw he wasn't there, Ciel fell to his knees with his hands over his face and started crying._

_"Sebastian!_

Ciel screamed and sat up, he looked around and saw that it was only a nightmare, he pulled his knees to his chest and put a hand on the jewel around his neck, Ciel picked up the doll that fell on floor and held it close as he fell asleep again.

The next morning Claude came into the tent with his hands on his hips,"hey get up brats!,"Claude shouted, Alois managed to get so surprised that he fell out of bed,"what is it master,"Ciel asked,"we're moving the circus,"Claude said, Ciel looked in utter horror,"b-but if we leave, Sebastian won't...he won't find his little kitten,"Ciel looked down,"I don't care, we're leaving in a few hours so get your stuff packed,"Claude ordered as he walked out the tent, Ciel and Alois got there clothes on and walked out of the tent, they helped Snake and Timber take down the tent and put the beds into a van. Ciel, Alois and the others got in a van connected to it.

Ciel walked past Claude holding his stuffed rabbit close to him, Claude looked at him with a raised eyebrow and walked over to Ciel,"what's that,"Claude asked,"it-it's a toy I got f-from Sebastian,"Ciel tightened his grip on it,"my rules don't allow anything like that, now give it here,"Claude grabbed the rabbit by the ear and pulled it from Ciel's arms, Ciel gasped and held onto it by its leg,"No! Give it back!,"Ciel cried, Claude glared at the boy and slapped him, Ciel fell to the ground holding his cheek. Claude ripped the toy in half and threw it to the ground then walked away, Ciel crawled over to the torn toy and picked up both pieces. Tears started to stream down Ciel's face as he held the pieces of the destroyed rabbit,"don't worry Ciel, we can sew it back together,"Alois walked Ciel to where they were going to stay on the trip.

Once the car started to move Alois carefully took the broken toy from Ciel and carefully sewed it back together, when Alois handed it back, it looked good as new,"wow, it looks brand new,"Ciel hugged the toy to his chest,"you're welcome Ciel,"Alois said, Ciel walked to the window and watched as things went by, he got an idea and pulled out strands of his fur and dropped them on the path.

Sebastian was flying over the entire city of London, searching for Ciel, he saw an empty area and flew down, he landed and saw some cotton that looked like it was from a stuffed animal, Sebastian smelled it and gasped when he smelled Ciel's scent, he looked forward and saw a trail of his fur along a path. Sebastian opened his wings again and followed the trail of cat fur.

Ciel was sighing as he sat against the wall of the trailer that they were all in, he opened the window and jumped onto the roof of the trailer, he lied down with his arms under his head, he knew he could escape then, but he didn't want to leave the others to live this hell, suddenly a black feather floated down and landed on Ciel's chest, Ciel picked the feather up and looked at it,"this belongs to a raven,"Ciel put the feather in his pocket and continued to gaze at the stars, he took off his necklace and held the gem up to the full moon, the gem glowed a mysterious purple. Ciel put the necklace back on and sat up.

Claude came into there trailer to tell them to got to sleep when he saw one of them was missing,"where's the cat,"Claude growled," his on the top of the trailer,"Claude walked to the window and saw Ciel's tail drooped off the edge, Claude growled under his breath,"get down here you brat,"Claud tried to reach for Ciel's tail, but the boy moved away,"no, I'm staying up here,"Ciel said, Claude climbed out of the window and onto the trailer, Ciel stated to back away in fear,"I said get in the trailer!,"Claude growled, Ciel obeyed and made his way into the trailer and Claude followed after,"now, all of you stay in here, or you'll be punished,"Claude walked out and slammed the door behind him. All of them got in there beds and fell asleep, except for Ciel who continued to look out the window, eventually Ciel yawned and fell asleep.

When Ciel woke up the the next morning, the car and trailer was being loaded onto a boat, Ciel looked at all the water around him in fear,"Ciel is something wrong,"Alois asked, Ciel nodded,"I can't swim and I don't like water,"Ciel said, Alois stroked Ciel's back,"it's fine Ciel, you won't drown,"Alois said,"you promise,"Ciel asked,"yeah, I promise,"the smiled at each other and yelped when they almost fell over when the do the boat moving. Claude came in the room again,"okay, you all can wander around the boat,"Claude said, all of them smiled and ran out of the small room.

"what do you want to do,"Alois asked, Ciel's stomach growled and both of them laughed,"let's get something to eat,"Ciel said, boy of the boys walked to the large buffet in the ship and got some plates, they got some food and sat down, Ciel got all seafood and Alois got meat, when they finished eating they walked out of the room and stood at the edge of the railing on the boat, Ciel saw some flowers in a vase and got an idea, he took all of them and started to pluck off each petal.

He loves me,

he loves me not,

he loves me,

he loves me not

This pattern continued to go on until Ciel ran out of flowers, which wouldn't be for awhile. Ciel and Alois jerked to the side when they felt the boat stop,"welcome to Florida passengers,"the captain said,"come on Ciel,"Alois said, Ciel plucked off the last few petals,"he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me,"Ciel smiled and dropped the stem into the water and followed Alois, they got in the trailer and felt it start moving, Ciel left another trail of his fur in the ground until they came to another empty circus ground, they all got out and put up all the tents. When it was night the performers got on there face paint and outfits**(Ciel is wearing the same outfit from the Noah's arch circus saga, Snake is wearing the same outfit, Alois is wearing Doll's and the triplets are wearing Black's costume)**, Ciel sighed as he put on his hat and all of them started to stretch for the performance, Ciel and Alois were working out there new routine for the performance, Snake told his snakes what to do for the routine and the triplets worked on keeping there balance on the tight rope.

Sebastian followed the trail to Florida and saw lights in the distance, jumped into a tree to get a better look and saw that it was a circus, he smirked to himself and ran toward the lights.

"I'm coming kitten, just wait at little longer"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that was the next chapter of this fic, I know this isn't as long as the last chapter but I guess it's okay right, well that's all I had to say so ill see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 meeting again**

**A/N: hey guys, back with another chapter, this will mainly be about Sebastian being able to see Ciel again, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian had flown over to the circus and saw multiple people going into the biggest tent, he decided to follow and took a seat on the bottom row of the bleachers, he knew Ciel was here, since there was a strong scent coming from the tent.

Claude came walking out and introduced the circus and the performers, Ciel and Alois came out walking onto of rainbow colored balls, actually they were walking on there hands. Snake gave one of his snakes a command and they all slithered away from him, an anaconda slithered to the side of the ring, then a cobra wrapped itself around it, more and more snakes joined this chain until they were almost to the ceiling. Snake climbed to the top of the snake chain and wave to the audience who started to cheer. The triplets rode a three seated bike on the tightrope, suddenly it broke into three seperate unicycles, Timber was petaling with his hands, Thompson was standing on the seat and Canterbury was juggling as he petaled to the other side.

Ciel and Alois did a filp onto each others balls, when they passed each other they high fives each other, Ciel looked into the audience and lost his balance when he saw Sebastian, he flipped off the ball and did a cartwheel over to him,"how did you get here,"Ciel whispered,"I found the trail of fur,"Sebastian said,"I'll talk to you after the performance,"Ciel walked back to the center of the ring so they could finish the performance, Alois and Ciel staked there balls onto of each other and jumped to the top of it, the two boys smiled and waved, Ciel jumped and Alois rolled the ball off the other and Ciel landed on his.

Everyone in the tent cheered, Snake, Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, Ciel and Alois took a bow and exited the tent. Sebastian stood up and walked out of the tent, he smiled when he saw Ciel walking while pushing the giant ball into a tent, Sebastian hugged Ciel from behind, Ciel turned around and hugged him back,"I'm so happy I found you Ciel, you had me so worried,"Sebastian said,"I was so scared, they put me in a cage a-and whipped at me,"Ciel chocked back a sob, Sebastian stroked Ciel's ears,"it's fine kitten I'm here, come on let's go home,"Sebastian said, Ciel looked back at the others,"I can't, I still need to help the others,"Ciel said, Sebastian looked at the other performers and then at Ciel, he smiled,"if your staying, I'll stay with you,"Sebastian said, Ciel hugged him,"but you'll have to let Claude catch you,"Ciel said,"I don't think that'll be to hard,"Sebastian opened his wings and took off.

Bard had come back from getting some coffee and saw a shadow covering him, he looked up and saw a figure with raven wings,"if I get that, Faustus might give me a raise,"Bard ran to his car and got a shock collar connected to a metal chain, he spun it in the air and managed to get it over its neck, the figure stopped and looked down at him with glowing eyes, he took of as fast as he could go, dragging Bard along with him, Bard hit the button that turned on the shock collar.

Sebastian screeched in pain and fell to the ground, he tried to get up but the collar took all his strength, all he saw was Bard smirking at him before everything went dark. Bard picked him up and chained his arms together, he gasped when he saw a long black tail with an arrow head end, claws, fangs, and horns appear on him,"woah, what is this thing,"Bard said as he dragged him to Claude's tent.

When Sebastian woke up again, he felt that his hands were chained and so were his wings. Sebastian also noticed that he was in his true form, he broke the chains that were on him,"stay right where you are,"Sebastian saw Claude standing in front of him holding Ciel by his throat,"S-Sebas...tian,"Ciel whispered,"Ciel!,"Sebastian glared at Claude,"do what I say and I won't hurt your precious kitten,"he tightened his grip on his throat, Ciel started to claw at his hand,"what do you say, huh, you'll join my circus and I won't kill him,"Claude said, Sebastian bared his fangs at him,"fine, but let Ciel go,"Sebastian said, Claude dropped Ciel and he crawled over to Sebastian,"p-please don't let him h-hurt me anymore,"Ciel cried, Sebastian kissed the top of his head and picked him up, Sebastian changed into his human form, he glared at Claude then walked out holding a quivering Ciel in his arms.

He walked into the tent meant for performers and lied Ciel on the bed,"who are you,"Alois asked,"I'm Sebastian, Ciel's mate and a new performer,"Sebastian said,"so your Sebastian, Ciel has been talking about you ever since he got here,"Sebastian looked at the kitten and smiled, he sat on the bed next to him and stroked Ciel's ears,"has he said anything else,"Sebastian asked, Alois nodded,"he's been saying something about getting his wings,"Alois said,"that's normal, Ciel is a fledgling and hasn't gotten his true form or wings yet,"Sebastian said,"so that's why he's been talking about it,"Alois stated, Sebastian nodded,"well this is Snake, Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury and I'm Alois,"Alois said,"well it's nice to meet you all,"Sebastian said, he looked at the ground and saw Ciel's rabbit, he picked it up and gave it to Ciel.

Sebastian got in the bed with Ciel and pulled him close, Ciel instinctively nuzzled closer to him, Sebastian stroked his hair as both of them drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Claude came stomping into the tent and cracked his whip, all of them woke up at the sound, Claude saw Ciel's rabbit and walked over to him,"I thought I told you, there's no toys allowed,"Claude reached for the rabbit, but suddenly claws lashed out at him, Sebastian sat up and looked at him with glowing red eyes,"don't touch that if I were you,"Sebastian threatened, he pushed Ciel behind him and stood up, looking the human straight in his eyes,"I'm the one who orders you,"Claude whipped Sebastian across his face, a trail of blood streamed down the side of his face and into the dirt, the wound healed quickly and he smiled sadistically,"that was a bad idea,"Sebastian grabbed Claude's wrist and started to tighten his grip, he chuckled when he heard a bone snap,"okay, okay I won't do anything else, but remember I can kill that boy whenever I want,"Claude walked out of the tent,"wow, you're awesome for doing that,"Alois said,"it was nothing, I was just protecting Ciel,"Sebastian said.

All of them walked into the tent to start practicing, Ciel was standing in the center of the ring talking with Alois, when Sebastian came swooping down and picked Ciel up and flew into the air, they both laughed and Ciel nuzzled there noses together,"I love you Sebastian-sama,"Ciel said,"I love you too, my little kitten,"Sebastian perched on the high wire with Ciel in his arms. He looked down and saw Claude walk in,"keep your voice down,"Sebastian flew up to the beams that were keeping the tent up and sat on one. He saw Claude yelling at Alois, Claude got out his whip and got ready to hit him, Ciel gasped and jumped down, Sebastian flew down after him. Ciel managed to pounce on Claude and take the whip from him,"Alois are you okay,"Ciel asked, Sebastian landed next to him and helped Alois up,"I stole some food,"Alois pulled some bread from his sleeve,"why would you do that,"Sebastian asked,"it's for everyone, we've always been so hungry,"Alois whimpered, he broke the bread and gave it to everyone,"don't you want any,"Alois asked,"I don't eat human food,"Sebastian said,"and I can't,"Ciel said,"then what do you eat,"Alois asked,"I eat souls,"Sebastian said,"I can't eat souls yet, so I drink his blood,"Ciel said, Alois shrugged and ate.

Ciel's stomach growled and he looked up at Sebastian,"I'm hungry Sebastian-sama,"Ciel mewed, Sebastian sat and tilted his head to the side, Ciel's eyes started to glow and his fangs grew, it seemed like forever since he took blood from Sebastian, he got in his lap and licked his neck with his rough tongue. It seemed like forever before Ciel sunk his fangs in. Ciel moaned as his blood filled his mouth, Sebastian hissed in pain as his love sunk his fangs in, Ciel started to suck at the spot forcing more blood out. Ciel removed his fangs and licked the wound, he sighed happily and lied his head against his chest,"doesn't that hurt,"Alois asked,"yes, at times it does, but if it keeps him alive I'll be fine,"Sebastian stroked Ciel's back, Alois smiled at the two,"you are perfect for each other,"Alois said.

Once it was dark all of them got on there costumes, Sebastian decided that he would be in his true form, but so he wouldn't scare anyone he wore a black mask with golden swirls on it,"so this is your true form,"Alois asked, Sebastian nodded and got ready to open his wings, Ciel got onto his back and they went inside the tent,"you ready kitten,"Sebastian asked,"of course I am,"Ciel smiled, Sebastian smiled back and flew into the air. Ciel held onto his hair as they flew higher,"get ready to jump off Ciel,"Sebastian flew down and Ciel jumped off so he landed on the stands for the acrobats. He grabbed onto one of the swings and waited for Alois who was at the other end, they started swinging and flipped from each others swings, Sebastian waited for the right time and caught the two when they fell,"gotcha,"Sebastian said as he flew around the ring, Alois looked at Sebastian and gasped,'_he looks like an angel,'_Alois thought, Sebastian dropped them when he got close to the bottom, they stood and waved, everyone cheered and the performers bowed and left the tent.

"Sebastian, you were amazing,"Alois said,"thank you,"Sebastian said,"come on let's go,"Alois said, suddenly Ciel fell to his knees screaming in pain,"Ciel what's wrong,"Alois asked, Sebastian walked over to Ciel and started to stroke his back, Ciel cried out in pain as he pet his back, Sebastian gasped and picked up Ciel and ran back to the tent,"Sebastian what's happening,"Alois asked,"it's nothing, just don't come in no matter what you hear,"Sebastian walked into the tent a lied Ciel on his stomach.

Sebastian lifted up Ciel's shirt and saw two bumps on his back,"I knew it, I just didn't think it would happen so fast,"Sebastian started to massage his back, Ciel bit the sheets as he felt something pushing against his skin, Sebastian saw the bumps on Ciel's back grow, Sebastian unsheathed his claws and placed one at one of the bumps, Ciel flinched and looked at Sebastian,"don't worry Ciel, it's going to be fine,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded, Sebastian dug his claw into his back, cutting through skin and tissue, Ciel's back arched in pain. Sebastian did the same to the other and held Ciel down, six foot bones stretched from Ciel's back, they were covered in tissue and skin, Ciel cried out as he felt the individual feathers growing,"it's almost over Ciel,"Sebastian tried to soothe the pain by rubbing his back, when all the feathers grew, Ciel stopped screaming and passed out.

Alois walked into the tent and saw Ciel had grown midnight blue wings,"so this is what happened,"Alois said,"yes, it's painful for a fledgling to grow there wings for the first time,"Sebastian said,"lets get these sheets cleaned,"Alois took the sheets and got some new sheets,"here you are,"Alois said,"thanks,"Sebastian said, Sebastian checked Ciel's wings and stretched them out to full length, he smiled when he saw they were fine he put a cover over both of them and pulled Ciel close, being careful to not hurt him,"sleep well, my little kitten."

**.**

**.**

**A/N:Well that was the next chapter of this story, I hoped you liked it since I put a lot of effort in writing this, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 learning**

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the slow updates I've been pretty busy lately, well now I'm back with the next chapter of this story, as you could tell by the last chapter, Ciel grew his wings and in this chapter, I'll teach Ciel to use them, well I guess ill see you in the next author note and I'll start the story.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel was lying on his bed when he felt something tickle his nose, Ciel wiggled his nose, but that only irritated it more making him sneeze, Ciel sat up and rubbed his nose, he looked out the tent and saw the sun was up, but everyone was still asleep, Ciel looked around him and saw navy blue feathers , he stretched and gasped when he saw his wings stretch out too. Ciel started to grin and looked to Sebastian who was sleeping next to him,"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, wake up,"Ciel shook Sebastian frantically, Sebastian groaned and sat up with half lidded eyes,"what is it Ciel,"Sebastian asked,"ive finally grown my wings,"Ciel said happily,"I know, you grew them yesterday after the performance and you passed out from the pain,"Sebastian said.

Ciel climbed onto Sebastian's lap,"will you teach me how to use them,"Ciel asked, Sebastian smiled and cupped both sides of Ciel's face and tilted his head down and kissed the top of it,"of course kitten, but how about we wait until everyone's awake,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded and curled himself on top of him and fell asleep again.

A few hour later, everyone was awake and going to get breakfast,"hey Ciel, I thought you couldn't eat human food,"Alois asked,"I can't, well not that much, if I eat to much I'll get sick, so I'll only eat it when I'm really hungry,"Ciel said as he picked up a piece of bread and started eating, Sebastian was sitting down with Ciel in his lap brushing down his fur, Ciel whined at the feeling at tried to get away,"stay still Ciel, if I don't brush your fur you'll get knots in it,"Sebastian struggled to keep the kitten still,"I don't care, it hurts,"Ciel whimpered, Sebastian brushed Ciel one more time before letting the kitten run off, Sebastian followed Ciel into the big top and saw everyone practicing,"come on little one, time to teach you how to fly,"Sebastian picked Ciel up and flew into the air,"open your wings kitten, I'll make sure to catch you,"Sebastian held one of Ciel's hands, Ciel statrted to flap his wings,"good Ciel, you're doing well,"Sebastian let go if Ciel's hand and let him fly around by himself, Ciel turned toward Sebastian smiled at him.

Ciel flew into Sebastian's arms and hugged him,"I'm so happy I have my wings now,"Ciel flew to the high wire and waved to the Triplets, he surprised them and they fell onto the net below,"oops, sorry,"Ciel rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. The triplets looked up at Ciel and glared at him, they made there way out of the net and back up to the tightrope,"Ciel, maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people like that,"Sebastian helped Ciel fly back to the ground,"come now little one, we need to get you ready,"Sebastian led the kitten out of the tent,"hey Sebastian, can you help us with this,"Alois was trying to lift some boxes that had things that they were going to use for the performance,"I'll be right back kitten, just go to the tent and I'll be right there,"Sebastian left Ciel and went to go help Alois.

Ciel walked to the tent when a dark figure put a cloth over his mouth, a sweet scent filled Ciel's nose and he passed out in the figures arms.

when Ciel awoke, he found himself chained down to a bed by his arms and neck,"stop struggling brat, there's no way you can escape from those chains,"Ciel gasped at the sound of the voice,"Claude?!,"the man walked out of the shadows of the room and smirked at him,"what do you want with me,"Ciel cried,"I want to get back at that raven for what he did,"Claude showed Ciel the scar that was on his wrist do to his broken bone,"I had to get stitches for what he did,"Claude roughly grabbed Ciel by his hair and turned his head up so he was looking him in the eye,"w-what are you going to do to me,"Ciel stuttered, Claude smirked and pressed there lips together,'_no! Sebastian was suppose to be my first kiss, not him, no!,'_Ciel struggled to push Claude away,"stop...I don't want this...stop,"tears started to stream from Ciel's eyes as Claude started to remove his clothes,"really, that's not what your body says,"Claude chuckled,"Sebas-,"Ciel was silenced by Claude's lips again, Claude brushed a thumb over one of Ciel's nipples, causing Ciel to moan into Claude's mouth and make the nipple harden. Ciel kicked out his legs and screamed into his mouth,"just stop trying, no one will hear you,"Claude chuckled darkly as he pulled down Ciel's shorts and boxers, Ciel tried to close his legs, but they were only forced open again. Claude took Ciel's limp cock and started to stroke it,"no...ah! Stop it...ah!...Sebastian!,"Ciel cried.

Sebastian was taking the last box into the tent when he heard Ciel cry out for him, he dropped the box and ran toward the source of the sound, he came to an abandoned shack, he heard another cry for from inside and burst through the door. Sebastian's eyes glowed a dangerous red at the sight of Claude's lips on Ciel's as he pleasured him,"Sebas...tian...please, make it...stop,"Ciel looked at him with tear filled eyes. Sebastian walked over to Claude and pulled him off of Ciel, he threw him against the wall and slammed his shoe into his chest, making him gasp for air,"_no one is ever allowed to touch what is mine,"_Sebastian bared his fangs at Claude and unsheathed his claws, he dragged his claws along his chest leaving three bloody Claw marks,"my claws have a special poison in them, so if you're not careful, you'll die,"Sebastian walked over to the shivering kitten,"wait, give me the antidote please!,"Claude got on his knees and begged, Sebastian stopped and looked back at Claude and smirked,"no."

Sebastian broke the chains on wrists and the collar on his neck, Ciel scrambled up and into Sebastian's arms,"Se-Sebastian, h-he ki-kissed me a-and tried to t-touch me,"Ciel cried into Sebastian's chest,"shh, it's okay kitten I'm here, I won't let anyone else touch you, my precious little kitten,"Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style and left Claude in the shack to slowly bleed to death.

Alois walked over to the two,"what happened, where did you go, we need to hurry the show is about to start,"Alois bombarded them with multiple questions,"there's no need to worry, we don't have to deal with Claude anymore,"Sebastian said, Alois had a confused look on his face,"what do you mean,"he asked,"I mean, Claude is dead,"Sebastian chuckled, Alois gasped,"does that mean we're free,"Alois asked, Sebastian nodded and nuzzled against Ciel. Alois smiled and ran off to tell the others, Ciel looked up at Sebastian and licked his cheek with his rough tongue like a cat grooming its mate, Sebastian was surprised by Ciel's actions,"kitten, I think you can wait to groom me when we get home,"Sebastian said,"okay Sebastian-sama,"Ciel yawned and nuzzled into him and fell asleep.

Alois watched as the duo walked off,"wait you two,"Alois called, Sebastian stopped and looked at Alois,"what is it,"he asked,"um, can I stay with you, I don't know where Hannah and Luka are so...,"Alois started twiddling with his fingers, Sebastian smiled and held out his hand, Alois looked up at him and smiled, he took Sebastian's hand and the three walked back to there home.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was the next chapter, also this isn't BD its her sister, since there are exams coming up she can't write right now, so she asked me to write them for her, I apologize if the chapters aren't that good, I just started watching Kuroshitsuji a couple of days ago, well I guess that's all I have to say, hold on, hey guys its BD again, as my sis said I've been studying crazily so it may be awhile for updates, so that's all I had to say, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 betrayal**

**A/N: hey my little kittens, I'm back with another chapter of my story, it's been a couple months or so since I've written a chapter for this one, it's hard to come up with chapters when you have more stories to finish,**

**Ciel: that's no excuse though**

**Me: he quiet Ciel before I go and get Sebastian **

**Ciel:…**

**Me: good, now lets get on with the story**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian, Ciel and Alois had just reached their home,"this is your house,"Alois said, Sebastian nodded,"please be a little quieter, I don't want to wake up Ciel, he must be exhausted,"Sebastian opened the door to the house and opened the door,"I'm going to put Ciel in bed, you may wander around down here if you like,"Sebastian walked upstairs with Ciel sound asleep in his arms.

Alois started to walk around the house and saw that the color scheme was black and red, he went into the living room and saw a picture of Sebastian and Ciel together, Alois glared at the picture,"I won't let you have him Ciel,"Alois muttered under his breath, Alois set the picture down and smiled when he saw Sebastian walk into the room,"I'm about to make dinner, would you like to help,"Sebastian pulled up his sleeves,"sure, I would love to help,"Sebastian led him to the kitchen and got out the ingredients for what they were cooking.

"can you peel these potatoes for me,"Sebastian handed Alois a bowl of potatoes as he started to chop up some vegetables, Alois took the bowl and smirked to himself,"um, I don't know how to, do you think it would be okay if you showed me,"Alois said,"sure,"Sebastian guided Alois's hands as he slowly peeled them,"do you think you got it,"Sebastian asked, Alois nodded, Sebastian smiled at him and continued chopping the vegetables. Sebastian walked to the fridge and got out a fish,"I bet Ciel will love what I'm making for him,"Sebastian cut the scales and head off the bass and took out the bones, he put some seasoning on it and put the fish on the pre-heated pan on the stove,"I finished peeling the potatoes Sebastian,"Alois handed the bowl to him,"thanks Alois,"Sebastian cut up the potatoes into small pieces.

Ciel yawned and saw that he was back in his room, the smell of food being cooked filled his nose, he got up and went downstairs, he peeked into the kitchen and saw Sebastian and Alois cooking, Ciel saw Alois tap Sebastian on his shoulder and Sebastian turned around and what happened next was etched into Ciel's mind forever, Alois grabbed Sebastian by his shirt collar and kissed him, Ciel's eyes started well up with tears as he ran back to his room.

Alois saw Ciel start crying and run away, he broke the kiss and smirked at his victory,"A-Alois, why would you do that, I'm mates with Ciel,"Sebastian said,"I'm sorry Sebastian,"Alois looked at him with a sad look, Sebastian sighed and flipped the fish on the stove,"I'm going to tell Ciel that dinner is almost ready,"Sebastian walked out of the kitchen and Alois started to chuckle evilly.

Sebastian went up to their room and saw that the door was closed,"Ciel come downstairs, dinner is ready,"Sebastian said, there was no answer so Sebastian took that as he was doing something. Ciel cried into his pillow and his breath hitched when he heard Sebastian's voice, he buried his face in the pillow and wiped away the tears, he got up and walked out of them room, he went downstairs and saw Sebastian and Alois setting the food on the table,"come and sit down Ciel, I made all your favorites,"Sebastian smiled at him, Ciel walked to the table and got some food then put it on a plate.

The entire time, Ciel was silent and didn't say a word, this worried Sebastian to no extent, when they finished eating he showed Alois to the guest room and him and Ciel got dressed for bed, Ciel didn't nuzzle up to him like he usually did,"kitten, is something wrong,"Sebastian loomed over Ciel's smaller figure,"yes, there's something wrong,"Ciel turned his head away when tears started to well up in his eyes again, Sebastian moved a strand of hair from Ciel's face,"why are you so upset,"Sebastian cupped Ciel's face,"I-I saw you and Alois kiss, you promised that I would be your first kiss,"Ciel let hot tears stream down his face,"it wasn't a real kiss Ciel, I don't love him the way I love you,"Sebastian wiped away his tears and kissed his head,"r-really,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded.

"can you, kiss me then,"Ciel blushed,"are you sure you want me too,"Sebastian asked,"I've always wanted to kiss you Sebastian, I just couldn't though,"Ciel blushed a deeper shade of red, Sebastian looked shocked, but soon a smile replaced it, Sebastian leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Ciel's, Ciel closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, he felt his tongue lick his lips and Ciel hesitantly opened his mouth, Sebastian thrust his tongue into his mouth, Ciel felt his tongue brush against his, he pushed his tongue back shyly and both tongues battled, but Ciel lost of course.

Sebastian explored the entire cavern of his mouth, Ciel found himself moaning into the kiss, when they broke the kiss a string of spit connected their mouths,"that was amazing, do you think we could do it again,"Ciel stated,"how about tomorrow, for now you need to get some rest kitten,"Sebastian wrapped his wings around both of them and stroked his hair, eventually both of them fell asleep in each others embrace.

Alois was peeking through the door and glared at the scene that had happened in front of him,"I swear I'm going to steal Sebastian from you if it's the last thing I do Ciel,"Alois growled, he silently closed the door and stormed back to his room in a fit of rage.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey my little kittens that was the next chapter of this story, please do tell me how you liked it and what I should edit in the stories, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 how they met**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm finally back with another chapter of this story, I've decided to write about how Sebastian and Ciel met and Alois is going to be sneaky again, well that's all I had to say, so lets start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning Ciel, Sebastian, and Alois decided to go around town, asking if anyone had seen Hannah or Luka. Alois looked up at Sebastian and got and idea, he smirked," hey Sebastian, Ciel, can I ask you something," both stopped and looked at him," sure, what is it?," Sebastian asked," how did you two meet," Alois asked.

Ciel's pupils dilated and shivers ran through his body," no...no, please," Ciel held his head and fell to his knees, Sebastian heard this and quickly made his way over to Ciel, he dropped down to his knees and held Ciel close and whispered into his ear," listen to the sound of my voice Ciel, you must forget anything that causes you pain or makes you feel sad," Ciel nodded and leaned into the touch and his shivering stopped.

" What happened to Ciel?," Alois asked," Ciel can't hear about his past or he'll go into a state of panic, that's why we never talk about it," Sebastian looked at Ciel with a sad expression," can you still tell me the story?," Alois asked, Sebastian nodded and picked up Ciel," let's go back to the house," Sebastian said as they walked back.

When they got back to the house Sebastian sat on the couch in the living room and Ciel sat next to him and let his head rest in his lap. Alois sat next to Sebastian," how long have you known Ciel?," Alois asked," I've known him ever since he was a human," Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair, lulling him deeper into the calmness of sleep," wait Ciel was human!?," Alois was shocked, Sebastian nodded," Ciel was born a human, until a little incident happened, but we'll get to that later, so let me start, I was wandering around the human world in search of a soul..."

**Flashback**

_Sebastian was wandering around the human world, more specifically London, England," I can't stand coming here, the souls are discusting, they are full of hate and darkness," Sebastian stopped walking and sighed," great, now I'm talking to myself...huh?," Sebastian had sensed a soul, but this one was different from all the others, he changed into his raven form and flew toward the soul._

_He perched on a tree near a manor, a boy about nine years old walked outside, Sebastian flew over to the boy and perched on his shoulder," huh, aren't you a cute little raven," Sebastian cawed and ruffled his feathers in anger," okay, okay, you're a handsome raven," Sebastian cawed and flapped his wings," Ciel! Ciel! Where are you!?," the boy turned toward the manor," I have to go," the boy ran toward the door," Ciel, you know you're not suppose to go outside," a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes said," I'm sorry mother," the boy known as Ciel walked back inside and his mother followed._

_Sebastian flew to one of the windows on the manor and saw the boy sitting on his bed sighing. Sebastian used his beak to peck at the window, Ciel heard this and saw the raven he had just met a few minutes ago, he opened the window and let him in," hello again my feathered friend," Sebastian perched on Ciel's bed and Ciel sat next to him and sighed,' this boys soul is the purest one I've ever seen,' Sebastian thought," I wish you could speak, I've been locked up in this manor ever since I was little, I just wanted one friend," Ciel sighed," ah, but I can do more than talk," Ciel fell off his bed and looked at the bird in horror as its form changed into something that didn't look human._

_" Wh-What are you?," Ciel asked," I am a demon, I'm here to make a contract with you," Sebastian smirked," A contract?," Ciel looked at him in confusion," I need to make a contract with you to take your soul," Sebastian said," my soul, you can just take it now, I really don't care," Sebastian looked at the boy with confusion," why do you want to lose your soul so easily," he asked, Ciel sighed and smiled at him sadly," ever since I was a child, mother and father have always been protective of me, they never let me go outside or make any friends, so what's the point," Ciel let himself fall back onto the bed._

_" They've let me have anything I've wanted, but it's always so lonely, all I wanted was someone who would care for me like another mother and father, but the chances of finding someone like that is one in a million," Sebastian had gotten an idea," how about I take care of you," Sebastian said smirking," really?," Sebastian nodded," if you make a contract with me, I'll promise to protect you and give you comfort until the contracts end," he put a hand over his heart," then, I'll sign the contract," Ciel closed his eyes waiting for something to happen._

_Ciel felt two hands cup his face and tilt his head up, he felt lips pressing against his own making his eyes widen, when the kiss broke Ciel felt a burning in his eye making him curl up into a ball holding it," the contract has been sealed, Ciel," Sebastian smirked, Ciel sat up and saw that Sebastian was now in his human form," what's your name?," Ciel asked," my name is Sebastian Michealis," he said," Sebastian? That's the name of my dog," Sebastian's eye twitched in annoyance,' is this boy comparing me to a filthy mutt,' Sebastian thought," you're an interesting human," Sebastian chuckled," why?," Ciel asked," because most humans souls are filled with darkness, but your soul is the purest one I've ever seen," Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's head and ruffled his hair making him giggle,' maybe this won't be so bad after all,'_

**Flashback End**

" Hold on, Ciel is a demon, it isn't possible for two demons to have a contract," Alois stated," that is explained later on, so let me continue and you can ask any questions you want at the end, so as I was saying, I had just signed the contract with Ciel when..."

**Flashback**

_Both Sebastian and Ciel jumped when they heard a knocking at the door," Ciel, are you okay sweetie, I heard your voice, is someone in there with you," Ciel's mother called," yes, I'm fine mother, quick you have to hide," Ciel murmured to him, Sebastian nodded and changed into his raven form and flew out the window," Ciel are you okay, I thought I heard someone in here with you," Ciel's mother looked around the room," no, I was just talking to myself," Ciel smiled," okay, but if something's wrong call us," Ciel's mother left the room._

_Ciel sighed with relief and Sebastian came back in the room," that was too close, we'll need to be careful when meeting," Sebastian nodded in agreement," you can come when my parents are out, which is usually all the time."_

_Sebastian looked out the window and saw the sun setting," I believe it's time for bed Ciel," Sebastian said, Ciel noticed how dark it was and nodded in agreement," Tanaka should be coming to get me dressed soon so you should leave," Ciel stated," you're right, good night Ciel," Sebastian opened his black wings," bye, Sebastian," Ciel watched as he flew away._

_Sebastian smirked to himself," this will be an interesting soul."_

**Flashback**

Sebastian stood up with Ciel still sleeping in his arms," hey, aren't you going to tell me the rest of the story," Alois asked," I will, but it's getting late, so I'll tell you tomorrow," Sebastian walked upstairs leaving an enraged Alois standing at the bottom of the steps," I'll figure out what set you off if its the last thing I do, Ciel Phantomhive," Alois chuckled and walked upstairs to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Continuing**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of my story, Sebastian will be continuing the story on how Ciel and him met, well that's all I had to say so I guess I should start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

The next morning, Ciel was the first to awaken, he smiled when he saw his mate fast asleep. Quietly, he got out of bed and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Sebastian woke up, but he didn't feel the familiar warmth next to him, he sat up and saw the young demon was missing," Ciel? Where are you?" He got out of bed and left the room in search off his missing lover. He went downstairs and heard someone walking around in the kitchen, that's when saw Ciel trying to cook breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Sebastian-sama, I was trying to surprise you by making breakfast," Sebastian seemed surprised; the boy had rarely ever cooked before so this was a change of pace for him. The elders eyes softened and he smiled at blue eye demon," thank you kitten," he said," it's no problem, can you go wake up Alois while I finish," Sebastian nodded and left to go wake up the fox demon.

"Alois, wake up Alois," the golden haired boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, he gasped and smiled at the raven haired male," good morning Sebastian, where's Ciel," Alois practically growled out the last part," he's downstairs making breakfast," Alois practically started growling at the thought of the cat cooking," I'll be down soon," Sebastian then left the room and closed the door behind him.

Alois reached under his pillow and pulled out a small vial of a clear liquid," this is what you get for killing my love," Alois got out of the bed and started to make his way downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Ciel pour some water into a glass and got ready to drink it, when he forgot to check on the food,' _this is my chance,' _Alois ran into the kitchen and quickly poured the liquid into the glass and quickly fled the scene.

He watched from around the corner as Ciel took a sip, suddenly, the young demon dropped the glass and held his head. Ciel felt his vision start to get blurry as he stumbled around, trying to get a grip on something, but it was too late, he collapsed to the ground and everything went black.

Alois chuckled darkly and walked over to the unconcious cat demon, he picked him up and dragged him to a location where no one would ever find him," goodbye little kitty," Alois laughed as he left the boy and went back to the house.

When he got back, he saw Sebastian pacing around the room in a panic," Alois, have you seen Ciel, I can't find him anywhere, I'm starting to get worried," the fox demon started to smirk and looked up at the red eyed male with innocent eyes," well, Ciel told me that he didn't want to see you again, so he ran away," Alois lied," he...ran away, but he...," he gritted his fangs together and clutched his hands into fists.

"It'll be okay Sebastian, I could be your new mate if Ciel doesn't love you anymore," Sebastian looked down at the golden haired boy, but what Alois saw shocked him. He couldn't see a single hint of emotion in them all he saw was sadness in those lifeless red eyes.

The raven left Alois to stand there in shock, he suddenly snapped out of his shocked state and followed after him. Alois walked into the bedroom to see Sebastian curled up on the covers with his wings wrapped around himself," come on Sebastian, you have to finish telling me how you and Ciel met," Sebastian fidgeted at the sound of the words," you're right...I should continue."

**Flashback**

_Sebastian and Ciel have been growing closer and closer as the days passed by, Sebastian would spend most of his time showing of his powers to the young boy everytime his parents went out._

_" Sebastian-sama," Ciel called, the demon turned to see Ciel running towards him, with happiness plastered all over his face," Sebastian-sama?" The demon was confused by the name the boy called him," it's a cute name I've come up for you, what do you think," the red eyed demon saw the grin on the boys face, he didn't want to upset him," it's perfect Ciel," the bluenette beamed at how he liked it._

_"Would you like me to show you another one of my powers," the boy nodded frantically as a sign of his excitement, Sebastian chuckled and summoned his wings. Ciel's widened in amazement," wow, can you fly?" Sebastian nodded," of course I can, would you like to see how it feels," Ciel nodded and Sebastian picked him up bridal style," you ready," Sebastian asked," yeah," with a single pump of his wings, he flew into the air flying over London._

_Ciel kept his eyes closed as the got in the air," open your eyes Ciel," Sebastian whispered to him, Ciel started to open them and then they widened when he saw that they were flying over the city," this is amazing, is this what it's like for you Sebastian?" Ciel asked gazing down at the people below._

_"I've seen a lot of things from this height Ciel," he landed on a building and set Ciel down," I can finally be outside without out my parents worrying," Ciel felt the wind blowing against his face, for once he felt like he was free to do whatever he liked," I'm really glad I signed the contract with you Sebastian-sama," Ciel walked over to the demon and hugged him, the red eyed male was surprised by the action and didn't know what to do, so he ran his fingers through the boys hair._

_"if this keeps up I'll never be able to take his soul," Sebastian thought," let's get you home, it's getting late," Sebastian picked Ciel up again and flew into the air once again. Ciel yawned and curled up against him and drifted off to sleep, Sebastian landed In Ciel's room and put him under the covers._

_The raven demon was getting ready to leave when he felt a hand grasp his wrist," can you sleep here tonight," the nine year old asked sleepily," I'll stay," Sebastian got under the covers with the boy and watched as he moved closer and rested his head on his chest," goodnight Sebastian-sama," Ciel closed his eyes and fell asleep," goodnight my dear little one."_

**Flashback**

"During that time, I knew that I was starting to fall in love with him," Sebastian sighed," isn't it a sin for a demon to fall in love with a human?" Alois asked," yes, but a few days later something happened that caused him to become a demon..."

**Flashback**

_Sebastian was flying to Ciel's manor when he sensed that something was wrong, he flew as fast as he could toward the manor, but once he got there, he look in utter horror at the sight of the building engulfed in roaring flames," Ciel..."_

_He quickly ran into the burning building and called out Ciel's name hoping he would reply back," Ciel! Ciel! Answer me, please!" Sebastian called," Se-Sebas...tian," the voice was weak but Sebastian could hear it, he ran through the flames and saw people in white cloaks pick up the half conscious boy," Sebas...tian, help," Ciel reached out to the demon, but passed out do to the smoke fumes._

_Sebastian chased after them, dodging the falling wood that fell. Once they got out of the manor, they fled into the forest near by. Sebastian followed after them through the maze like forest, when they came to a stop he quickly shifted into his bird form and followed them into a old building, it seemed like it had been abandoned for more than a hundred years._

_The people in the cloaks went into the basement and what Sebastian saw down there utterly terrified him. Different demons were locked in cages along with humans about the age of Ciel," quick, get the demon," one of the males ordered, two people went over to one of the cages and got a cat demon, the poor thing was only a fledgling, it must have been so scared._

_Ciel's eyes fluttered open and they widened in fear at the bloody room," what are you doing!? Let me go!" Ciel struggled as him and the cat demon were strapped down, one of the masked men grabbed a needle and took some blood from the cat demon causing it to let out a harsh cry of pain. They walked over to Ciel with the needle," hold him down," two people held down his arms and legs as they injected the demon blood into him._

_Ciel's back arched in pain as he cried out for someone to save him. Sebastian could only sit there and watch as Ciel's form changed into something inhuman. _

_Ciel had grown cat ears and a tail to match his navy blue hair, his nails grew into black claws, and his teeth became fangs. Ciel's eyes dilated and noble blue eyes were now blood red and his pupils were slitted, he passed out from the pain and the people in the masks threw him in a cage and locked it. _

_Once it got dark, Sebastian changed into his human form and snuck over to Ciel's cage, he saw that the fledgling from earlier was curled up next to the boy for warmth," Ciel...," he called quietly, he saw the cat ears on his head twitch and the boy slowly sat up, trying not to wake the other demon in the cage with him._

_"Sebastian," Ciel crawled over to the bars of the cage and put a clawed hand through the gap, the red eyed demon gratefully held it tightly," I'm going to get you out of here," Sebastian said," can you help the others too?" Ciel looked over at the cages with the sleeping children and demons," of course I will," he bent the bars and helped Ciel out._

_The young fledgling had woken up and saw an opening in the cage, but it also saw a stranger it didn't know," come on little one, it'll be okay, we're taking you home," Ciel smiled, the fledgling approached them and got out of the cage," you two can go upstairs while I free the others," Ciel nodded and helped the fledgling up the stairs and outside._

_Ciel sat on the grass in front of the old building with the young demons head resting on his lap,'I wonder what's taking Sebastian so long?' as if on cue Sebastian came outside with a group of demons and children following behind him," is this all of them?" the bluenette asked," yes, this is all of them, I've also found that fledglings mother," he moved to the side and a woman with cat ears and a tail walked over to him._

_ The fledgling woke up and it's eyes practically sparkled at the sight of its mother, it ran over to her and nuzzled against her," thank you," she said and in the blink of an eye they were gone._

_"Let's go back to the manor," Sebastian picked up the newborn demon and walked back to the manor. When they made it out of the forest, Ciel jumped down from Sebastian's arms and ran over to his parents," mother! Father!" Rachel and Vincent gasped at the sight of what used to be their son," what are you!?" Rachel cried, Ciel shocked by his mothers reaction," it's me, your son, Ciel," the bluenette started to tear up," you're not my Ciel, he was human," Vincent growled._

_"But...but, mother, father please," Ciel wanted them to accept him, but it didn't seem like that would happen," get away from us you demon!" Vincent shouted, Ciel felt his heart shatter at the insult and he ran as far as he could from the charred manor," hah...hah, Sebastian!" Ciel cried, in an instant the demon was standing in front of him," Ciel, what's wrong?" the boy couldn't answer, so instead he ran over to the demon and cried on his chest," Se-Sebas...Sebas...tian, th-they c-called me a demon a-and said I-I wasn't their son."_

_Sebastian couldn't believe what he heard, a child's parents should accept them no matter what," it'll be okay Ciel, you can stay with me and I'll teach how to be a demon," Ciel looked up at him with tear stained cheeks," re-really?" Sebastian licked away the stray tears on Ciel's cheeks," of course, now come, let's go home," he held out his hand and he happily took it as he forgot all about his life as a human._

**Flashback**

Alois was shocked, he's never heard of a human abandoning its child like that," after I trained him, Ciel started to fall in love with me, but didn't admit it until a few weeks later," Sebastian chuckled sadly," wow, I didn't know Ciel had it so rough," Alois said, starting to feel a little guilty for what he had done," you should get ready for bed," Alois nodded and left the room.

Sebastian sighed and stared up at the ceiling," why would you run away Ciel?" Sebastian turned off the lights, not even bothering to put on his pajamas, the words Ciel told him when he confessed his love for him rang through his head.

"I love you Sebastian-sama and I promise to never leave you no matter what"

**. **

**.**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, sorry for this chapter not being edited, it seems like my beta reader is busy so I'll make sure to get to it as soon as possible, Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Journey Home**

**A/an: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of this fic, well that's all I had to say so let's continue on with the story.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel started to stir from his deep slumber only to see that he was near the pits of hell, he looked around for awhile and saw nothing for miles," Alois! Sebastian-sama!" He cried out, when he didn't get a response back, he fell to his knees and started to tear up.

It was starting to get dark and Ciel was going to freeze at this rate, he looked round again and saw a cave not to far, he tried to summon his wings huh they wouldn't come out, instead he ran on all fours over to the cave, once he got close, he stood up and walked inside. He sat down and curled into a ball and wrapped his tail around himself.

A creature with black fur and a long tail walked over to Ciel and curled up next to him, Ciel smelled a familiar scent and nuzzled into the fur, the creature licked Ciel's cheek with its rough tongue, it seemed to calm Ciel into a deeper state of slumber. The thing released a purr and also drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ciel woke up with a yawn, he looked down and saw something pitch black, he slow turned his head and jumped at what he saw, it was a giant panther, with its tail wrapped around his waist. Its eyes slowly opened and Ciel saw that they were blood red," go back to sleep little one," that caused Ciel to jump backwards,"y-you can talk!?"

"Yes, I can," the panther stood up and walked over to him," I see you don't recognize me Ciel, my name is Lucifer, a friend of Sebastian's," the young demon gasped," Luci-chan!" Ciel cried happily, he nuzzled up to him, taking in his calming scent," what are you doing out here, little one?" Ciel froze and sat," I don't know, I remember passing out and waking up here, and I don't know how to get home," Ciel said," come on, I'll show you the way, but it's pretty far."

Ciel climbed onto his back and nuzzled into his warmth," you ready to go?" He asked, Ciel nodded, Lucifer started running north, in the direction of the young demons home.

* * *

Alois did all he could to cheer up Sebastian, but nothing seemed to work, he just continued to wander around the house muttering things about where Ciel was and how he was doing.

He put a chair near the window and whispered something," my little dreams and wishes, I'll keep them secretly inside my heart, more and more to say to you. I will protect you, until the end the world, surely, surely...I thought you would be happy*," Sebastian quoted one of Ciel's favorite songs and released a mournful sigh.

Alois heard this and growled,"how can he still love that brat?" Alois thought, he put on a cute face and walked over to him," come on Sebastian-sama, let's go somewhere," something seemed to snap inside him," no one but Ciel is allowed to call me that! Understand?" He bared his fangs and made his eyes glow red.

" Ye-yes, I understand," Sebastian turned his attention back to the window, Alois was so scared at how he acted, he never thought he would see him snap like that over a little name.

* * *

Lucifer and Ciel were walking when Ciel heard Sebastian's voice, it sounded like he was yelling at someone, he must have been heart broken cause of his disappearance," how far it?" Ciel asked," we need to get over those mountains," Ciel looked up at them and his jaw dropped," for some reason I can't summon my wings, if I could I would fly home."

"Let me look at them," Ciel pulled up his shirt and showed him where his wings usually were, Lucifer changed back to his human form and put a hand on his back," it seems some one gave you a potion the cancels out all summoning spells, do you know who could of done this?" He stated," no, I can-Alois! That sneaky little devil, he's been trying to take Sebastian from me."

"Did you say Alois, as in Alois Trancy?" He asked, Ciel nodded," yeah, you know him?" The bluenette said," yeah I know him, he's been trying to steal the seven demon swords, that's there ask he's going after Sebastian," Ciel's eyes widened," if he gets all the demon swords, it'll create the ultimate weapon and he could destroy everything, we have to stop him, fix my wings, now," Ciel needed to get back soon as possible.

he closed his eyes and felt something shatter," the spell has been broken," Ciel summoned his wings," come on," Lucifer summoned his wings and took off with Ciel following close behind.

Ciel landed in front of the house and smiled, he ran as fast as he could shouting Sebastian's name, Lucifer chuckled and followed after the boy.

Sebastian heard Ciel's voice and quickly ran outside, his eyes widened when he saw the boy running toward him, Ciel jumped into his arms and started to cry," Se-Sebastian-sama," Sebastian smiled and ran his fingers through the blue hair," I'm glad you're back, my little kitten," Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up and kissed him.

Ciel's tears stopped and he wrapped him arms around his neck, when they broke the kiss Ciel was panting with a blush on his cheek," Sebastian-sama, it hurts," Ciel said, Sebastian looked down and saw a bulge in the boys shorts," um...we'll, er...um, I can help you, come on," Sebastian lead Ciel inside and into the bedroom...


End file.
